TODO POR UN MASAJE
by Sanke
Summary: Es mi primer Lemon... sorry si lo sienten fuerte, algo leve... lo que sea. No sean malos conmigo. Dedicado a todos los amantes de esta fabulosa pareja.


**Bueno… estoy nerviosa… realmente lo estoy. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Lemon… encontré perfecto esta propuesta y me anime a escribirla… no se como que quedo… lo dejo a su critica**

**Ahhh si! Advierto que el principio esta algo aburrido… no supe que cosa poner para que pasara lo del masaje… hasta que surgió esa idea.**

**Felicidades a Prupotter y Netzach por ganar la propuesta y a Billiwig por la ganar la propuesta anterior… sin preámbulos los dejo con la historia…**

**& & & & & &**

**TODO POR UN MASAJE**

--Ron no hagas eso…-. Era la séptima vez que Hermione reprendía a su amigo en la clase de pociones. --¡Despierta! Tienes que mover la poción con esto-. La chica le tendió un palito pequeño y grueso. –No dejes que los ingredientes se queden pegados en el caldero.

--Pero que es eso-. Señalo el palo que le dio su amiga. –No puedo hacer esto con esta… porquería.

--¡Pues te aguantas!-. lo miro hoscamente su amiga. –Si no le hubieras pegado a Malfoy con el instrumento ¡No tendrías que usar ese palito!

--Y tampoco Malfoy habría tenido el peor oso de su vida i el instrumento no cayera en el caldero y parte de la poción salpicado a Malfoy.

Los amigos empezaron a reírse por lo bajo. Cuando la poción (no cocida aún) salpico a Malfoy, su cara empezó a adquirir un tono verde, pero eso no quede ahí, su pelo empezó a caerse y le empezaron a salir dos granos enormes en su frente.

Cuando la clase entera vio como termino Malfoy no aguantaron la risa, por mas que Sanpe intentaba poner orden en la clase no podía con los alumnos. Malfoy salió de la clase rumbo a la enfermería, teniendo la mala suerte con tropezarse con un grupo de alumnos del tercer año (iban a los jardines para su práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).

A los pocos minutos el profesor impuso el orden, restando cien puntos a la casa de Gryffindor.

--Por tu culpa nos castigará-. Tenía mucha razón la castaña, snape no les quito el ojo de encima el resto de la clase.

--La clase término… quiero cinco pergaminos el lunes sobre los efectos secundarios y de alto riesgo de la poción.

Todos guardaron un poco la muestra de la poción, las guardaron en un tubo de ensayo para entregárselo al profesor.

--Los quiero en mi despacho a las cinco en punto-. Los tres chicos vieron que Snape estaba complacido por el hecho de castigarlos. –Esta noche cumplirán el castigo.

--¡Pero profesor tenemos práctica de Quidditch!-. la indignación del pelirrojo era muy grande.

--Ohh en serio… mucho mejor-. Sus ojos destellaron de malicia al saber que les arruinaría la tarde. –Ya saben ni un minuto antes y ni un minuto después.

Tanto Harry y Ron estaban dispuestos a gritarle al profesor, pero su amiga se los llevo de ahí a jalones. Estaba igual de enojada que ellos.

--Genial… ¡maldito Snape!-. vocifero el pelirrojo.

La castaña lo miro de forma dura, apresuro el paso y los dejo ahí, se alegraba en esos momentos de tener la clase de Aritmancia.

--Creo amigo que se enojo más contigo que conmigo-. El ojiverde lo miro y noto que estaba arrepentido. –Tranquilo, se le pasar el coraje pronto.

En la clase de adivinación, los chicos platicaban de diversas cosas, cuando veían que la profesora se acercaba se predicaba la muerte el uno al otro.

--Harry-. El pelirrojo se puso serio. --¿Sientes algo por Hermione?

El mencionado miro a su amigo extrañado, lo cierto era que sentía algo muy fuerte por su amiga… estaba enamorado de ella y en ,muchas ocasiones soñaba con ella… donde pasaban cosas imposibles (según tenía esa creencia).

--¿Por qué lo preguntas?

--Sólo responde si o no-. Insistia el pelirrojo.

--No-. Mintió automáticamente y una molestia creció en él, no entendía que era ese sentimiento, pero no le agradaba que su mejor amigo le preguntara eso.

--¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

--¿Cuál?-. sabía que lo que Ron le pidiera no le iba agradar.

--Podrías faltar al castigo-. Al ver la cara confusa del ojiverde aclaro. –Es que quiero confesarle mis sentimientos.

¿Qué clase de sentimientos se refería? Un momento… eso significaba que el pelirrojo sentía algo por la castaña. ¡le gustaba Hermione! Su amiga… la chica por la que él tenía noches de insomnio.

--Lo siento, no puedo faltar, es un castigo para los tres… y además-. Pensaba rápido en una excusa, un impedimento a los planes de su amigo. –En una mazmorra fría, mugrosa, llena de caldeos de igual condiciones… no es un lugar indicado para decirle.

--No, creo que ese lugar es perfecto… claro, con uno cuantos retoques.

No entendía como su amigo planeaba eso… hasta ahora se percataba que Ron, no sabia como conquistar a una mujer. Pero tal vez eso le beneficiaba, no creía que Hermione pensará como el pelirrojo… aunque la sola idea de que se besaran lo atormentaba de sobre manera.

--¿Lo harás Harry?-. su amigo dudo unos instantes, pero al final accedió al favor de Ron. --¡Perfecto! Sólo tengo que esperar la respuesta de ella.

En toda la tarde Harry se la paso entrenando todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, termino agotado y muy adolorido… aún así, la duda lo asaltaba en todo momento.

Estaba en su cuarto esperando que su amigo volviese de la mazmorra, preguntándose porque de su tardanza. Todos su demás compañeros de cuarto estaba dormidos y él estresado por completo.

Al abrirse la puerta, se levanto de un brinco y mirando interrogante a su amigo, que extrañamente no quise decirle nada, se encontraba entre feliz y desconcertado… y eso simplemente lo estresaba más.

No había dormido bien en la coche, al levantarse le dolía el cuerpo demasiado. La chica al verlo así en el desayuno, le sugirió un masaje, pero él desistió por completo.

--¿Hermione?-. no estaba seguro que preguntarle, pero la necesidad era más fuerte. --¿Cómo estuvo el castigo?

--¿Qué?-. la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica. --¿De qué hablas?-. su nerviosismo se notaba en su voz.

--Pues eso… ¿Qué hiciste ayer?-. ¡Diablos! No sabía como preguntarle, las palabras correctas no le salían por la boca.

--Sabes lo de Ron ¿Verdad?-. era evidente que la chica si se diera cuenta a lo que él se refería. –Pues… me confeso que me quería, que le gustaba mucho-. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas. –Y me pidió que fuéramos novios.

Sentía como si le hubieran dado una patada fuerte en su estomago. Lamento de sobre manera no haberse negando a la petición de su amigo.

--Supongo que ya andan…

--No, no… nada eso-. Negaba con la cabeza. –Yo le confesé que "lo quería tiempo atrás" pero ahora ya no… ehhh, si me disculpas tengo que ir por algo a mi cuarto-. Se levanto de inmediato. –No vemos después.

Desde aquel día, Harry sufría estrés, que con el paso de los días su estado de humor se encontraba insoportable. Se había peleado con Ron y con Hermione… sin querer la hizo llorar unos días atrás.

Estaban a un día del partido de Slytherin, y como capitán obligo a todo el equipo mejorar sus técnicas y los ataques. Los miembros del equipo casi se caían del cansancio, así que dio terminado el entrenamiento.

Para despejarse un poco de aquel estrés, opto por darse una buena ducha en los baños de entrenamiento. No escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse, cerró la llave del agua y se seco tranquilamente, al terminar se cubrió sólo con una toalla.

--¡HAAAA!

La persona que entro grito del susto, lo que casi provoca que Harry cayeraa al suelo.

--¿Eres tú Harry?

El chico se levanto del suelo de un brinco --¿Hermione?

Como se baño con agua caliente, el vapor impedía que se vieran con claridad, cuando la chica se acercó un poco mas distinguió que su amigo estaba con poca ropa, volteo con total sonrojo…

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Pues… quería hablar contigo, no me gusta que me dejes de hablar por tonterías-. Evitaba mirarlo.

--El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo… no debía tratarte de esa manera.

--No importa… sólo quiero que seamos de nuevo amigos-. Durante ese tiempo la chica evitaba a toda costa al pelirrojo, por lo de la confesión y después tuvo la pelea con el ojiverde. –Pero he notado que desde hace días estas distinto… molesto.

--Nada… es solo que estoy muy estresado.

--Un buen masaje es lo que necesitas-. Sugirió al tiempo que lo miraba sin poder evitarlo.

--Si…-. Se puso rojo al instante, pero pensó que sería buena idea pedírselo. --¿Me darías tú el masaje, por favor?

Daba gracias a que el vapor evitara que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaba roja… más roja que el cabello de Ron, y también el hecho de que su amigo no tuviera las gafas puestas.

--Ehhh… si… ¡si, que cosa podría suceder-. Estaba muy nerviosa por darle un masaje al chico que le robaba los sueños todas las noches. –Te espero en la sala común.

--No… mejor aquí, ya que estoy-. Al darse cuenta que estaba solo con una toalla se puso rojo como un chile… y se sentía picoso.

--O.K-. movió los hombros con nervios. –Ponte ahí-. Señalo una banca para sentarse. –Ahí estarás cómodo.

Casi de inmediato el ojiverde se sentó, se amarro muy bien la toalla para evitar "improvistos". No contaba con que al pedirle el masaje a su amiga ¡estuviera más estresado!

Se tumbo boca abajo y le parecieron eternos los segundos… al sentir las manos de Hermione sobre su espalda húmeda sintió oleadas de… ¿Qué era lo que sentía? No sabía que pero lo que si es que era bastante agradable.

Las finas manos de la chica masajeaban la nuca, después el cuello y los hombros. Harry mientras tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias… no, masaje… era masaje lo que la chica hacia, no caricias.

--¿Mejor?

--Ehhh… un poco mas abajo-. Cuando lo pensó mejor, se dio cuenta que sonó atrevido.

Bajo masajeando la ancha espalda del chico y se dio cuenta que era exquisito tocar la piel de Potter. Era suave y muy tentadora… sin que lo evitara recordó un sueño en especial… donde los chicos no eran nada inocentes en sus actos… ¡en que pensaba, se avergonzó ante ese hecho.

--¿Así, pregunto con timidez la chica

--Perfecto.

Sus manos estaban cerca del final de la columna vertebral… estaba nerviosa en esa parte de la anatomía del chico… ahora se daba cuenta de que era un hombre muy deseable, y tenía que alejar todo tipo de pensamientos… ardientes. Subió de nuevo sus manos por ancha espalda masajeando de nuevo.

Cuando termino, empezó a masajearlo lentamente por las piernas… unas piernas que le fascinaban a la chica, lamentaba el hecho de que su amigo no fuera un fanático de la natación, para así poder admirar sus dotes en el lago.

A Harry se le cortó la respiración cuando las manos de la chica estaban un poco arriba, por suerte estaba de espaldas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar sus fantasías aún lado.

Paso por las rodillas, tobillos la planta del pie (lo que provoco la risa del ojiverde), la chica descubrió que era esa una zona muy sensible… como un punto débil.. Regreso de nuevo masajeando de abajo arriba.

--¿Te pones boca arriba?

Tan rico que sentía el masaje, que no se dio cuenta que la chica ya había terminado, se volteo con mucho cuidado para que la toalla no se le cayera y pasara un momento de vergüenza.

Lo malo, era que cuando la chica empezó el masaje por el pecho, los dos estaban algo… excitados, afortunadamente a Harry no se le notaba.

A estas alturas era imposible no poder imaginar no masajear de nuevo a Harry en otra ocasión, era la única forma de poder sentir así al chico que le gustaba de sobre manera. De lo nerviosa que estaba no se daba cuenta que Harry estaba en las mismas condiciones…

Empezó por su cuello (donde tardo un poco), después los hombros, las clavículas (sintió un escalofrío cuando masajea ella esa zona), después su pecho… ¡santa madre de dios! Que exquisito sentían ambos.

En definitiva a Harry le gusto más el que ella masajeara esa parte… sentía como sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse. La chica después fue con ambos brazos… fuertes, piel suave… todo perfecto.

Regreso de nuevo con el pecho del chico (nota: Hermione ya esta picada en esa parte) y al ver la cara de satisfacción de Harry, noto que esta con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, mordiéndose los labios… algo que le fascino.

Su rostro era en esos momentos algo para detenerse y admirarlo por largas horas… sintió las locas ansias de comerlo a besos y muchas cosas más. Por admirar aquello no se dio cuenta que cuando masajeaba un poco mas debajo de su estomago... (nerviosa ante ese hecho), su mano resbalo donde no debía…

Ambos se pusieron rojos y del los nervios la castaña apretó la parte sexual de su amigo (no era su intención) fueron tan sólo segundos que pasaron. Harry sentía miles de sensaciones… placenteras, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de que por su boca no saliera ningún sonido.

Hermione aún tenía la mano ahí y cuando su cerebro reacciono quito la mano… pero sintió la mano de su amigo retenerla en ese punto. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron… se percataron de lo rojos que estaban.

--Lo siento-. No sabía que mas decirle para disculparse con su amigo.

Pero Harry no le respondió, sólo la miraba atentamente, observándola… como Hermione tenía la mano sujetando aquella parte, sintió claramente la erección de su amigo.

Eso la hizo sentir con miles de sensaciones, su cuerpo lo sentía cada vez mas caliente, quería jadear, gemir, gritar… ¡pero no, Harry estaba ahí y reteniendo su mano en su pene. Lo que la extrañaba pero a la vez le fascino.

Sin pensarlo Harry se enderezó y tomando un mechón de su amiga lo puso detrás de su orjea, la acercó a su cuerpo… miro sus labios que en ese momento estaban entreabiertos, como si los invitara a probarlos.

Tanto uno como otro se unieron al beso, abriendo sus bocas para explorar, para sentir lo que tanto soñaban en las noches e incluso en el día. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando Hermione estaba encima de Harry y acariciaba suavemente su pecho.

El ojverde tenía una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra bajaba muy lento por las piernas de ella. La chica gimió dentro del beso e involuntariamente empezó a moverse un poco. El deseo de ambos creció con creces…

Harry fue bajando la mano que tenia en la cintura al trasero de la chica y lo apretó levemente, su otra mano lo acompaño.

--Ah-. No puedo evitar gemir y romper el beso estaba excitada por las caricias de su amigo.

Las manos de ella bajaron un poco mas acariciando cada rincón. Harry mientras tanto comenzó a besar el cuello de su amiga… disfrutando de su aroma, del calor que emanaba su cuerpo…

--Hermi… me vuelves loco-. Su voz estaba ronca del placer, era algo que nunca había experimentado y en definitiva era algo que disfrutaba muy bien.

Poco a poco el chico le quito la túnica (cosa que agradecía ella, por que tenía mucho calor), y después empezó atacar la blusa de ella… esta por su parte se quito la falda.

Cuando estaba en ropa interior, la observo fascinado… admiraba cada curva de ella, su piel, sudada, sus ojos llenos de deseo, su boca entreabierta y algo rojos, su pelo le caía y estaba húmedo…

Poco a poco alargo su mano y toco un seno de ella por encima del sujetador, al instante se puso erecto y la chica cerró los ojos, miró el techo y dejo escapar un leve gemido. Él se sentó y la coloco bien sobre él, de modo que ella pudo sentir como la erección crecía a cada segundo.

Mientras su mano estaba entretenida, la otra bajo y se poso cerca de la intimidad de la chica, se entretuvo por un buen rato así, mientras sus labios besaban las clavículas de ella.

Herm, llevo ambas manos al cabello de él y jalo un poquito, sus gemidos iban en aumento y sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo. Ninguno iba a aguantar mas tiempo… mientras él le quitaba el sujetador, ella se quito las pantaletas…

--No estamos en igual de condiciones…-. Cuando dijo eso, dirigió sus manos al borde de la toalla y tiro de ella.

Se admiraron el uno al otro, contentos de poder llevar a cabo su mas deseo oculto. Amarse sin vergüenza, quitarse ese pudor, sentir y fundirse en un solo… entregarse sin miedos y disfrutar del momento mágico.

Harry con un hábil movimiento se quedo tumbado sobre ella, que lo recibió gustosa con las piernas abiertas, ella asintió con la cabeza y él entró en ella de un solo golpe.

La castaña comenzó a moverse un poco a pesar del dolor que sentía. Harry gruño al sorprenderse de la iniciativa de su amiga. Sus pensamientos abandonaron su mente, no pensaba en nada… sólo sentía y disfrutaba.

Hermione empezó a jadear con mayor fuerza al sentir los labios del chico sobre su seno, mientras su mano estrujaba su otro seno… era tan placentero, tan erótico verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo, cuerpo por una fina capa de sudor.

Jamás creyó posible que ese momento llegara a suceder… y todo por un masaje… un masaje que jamás olvidaría. Un masaje que los ayudo a ambos a descubrir sus sentimientos. Un masaje que lo ayudo a fundirse en un solo... en ese momento mágico y lleno de amor.

--Harry-. Jadeo cuando el chico abandona sus senos, las manos de ella fueron a para a su espalda…

--Rodéame… con tus piernas… la cintura-. Era curioso como se le dificultaba hablar a causa del placer.

Al instante lo hizo y el ritmo empezó hacerse más fuerte… mas excitante, mas placentero, mas culminante…

Ambos se movían en un mismo ritmo, sin dejar de gemir o de decirse palabras de amor, ninguno quería que terminara, pero los últimos espamos de placer estaban por llegar…

--Te amo Herm-. Salio por última y vez y entro en ella con fuerza.

La chica se arqueo por completo dejando escapar un gemido… lleno de placer. Al instante él dejo escapar sus fluidos dentro de ella, su cabeza estaba en el cuello de ella, ahogo su gemido de esa forma…

Sus respiraciones se calmaron después de un rato, cuando Harry intento levantarse, ella lo impidio.

--Quédate un rato mas así… me gusta sentirte de ese modo.

--¿Te encanto el masaje?-. Le susurro en el oído, beso muy lento el lóbulo de la oreja.

--Mmmm… aún tengo algo de estrés… me ayudarías-. Le sonrió coquetamente.

--Así-. Le decía mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

Escucho perfectamente el gemido de él, y se le ocurrió algo para ser más erótico y romántico la nueva entrega de ambos…

**& & & & & &**

**Hasta aquí llegue… espero y les guste. Sorry si hubo una falta de ortografía, que se confundieran o que se yo… es la primera vez que escribo lemon… sean piadosos.**

**Este mini fic lo dedico a Jane, Gaby (somos las tres locas), Aiko (lo que te dije el otro es cierto), Hibari (ya quiero esos fics, los tuyos y los que me comentaste) a Enigranger2005... y en general lo dedico a todos los amantes de esta pareja.**

**Chicas y gente de este foro no tomates por favor… soy novata!**

**Esto fue un propuesta en la pagina de La Pareja del Fénix: Gracias billiwig por poner esta propuesta y que mas gente se anime! **

**Sanke**


End file.
